


Jack-O-Lantern  part 1

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [52]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for a Halloween Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack-O-Lantern  part 1

 “Napoleon, what are you doing?”.

“Craving Jack-o-Lanterns”

“If you cut pumpkins up like that, the meat will be no good.”

“They’re decorations for April’s party tonight not for eating.”

“Another American custom and reason to party.” 

Napoleon shook his head,  “You’ll see how it fits into the theme.  By the way, April drop off your costume.”

 “You didn’t mention a costume before. What! It is a gladiator costume I am not wearing a skirt and collar only.”

“Perhaps you would like to tell April?”

Illya shivered, “Give me the outfit, I rather not face her wrath.”

Napoleon smile, “Thought so.”


End file.
